cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CookiesNWaffles/Teehee, The Never-Ending Story!
I realized that was really fun... I'm gonna write everything, from start to end... Wait, it should'nt end. Edited some wrong grammar too. ---- In a very silent hill, there was a girl who wanted a new teddy bear, but didn't find one, so she commited suicide. When her parents found out she was dead, the mom already bought her a teddy bear. The father was a poor man. The father buried his daughter in with a killing intent, with a large shovel. A neighbour, working as a police officer, now in vacation, walked past the father while he was doing his thing. He saw this incident. The father slowly turned to look behind him with a grin, and hit the police officer with the shovel, but no one would have known that the lousy officer was buried right next to the daughter. Then, NoReplyz walked past. He dug out the daughter's body, and sent it to the Cytus world. The first thing she saw was Kurante with a troll face, while she was saying: "Let's go see DSZ9." After that, everything turned red... The girl later woke up to see DSZ9 sharpening a cleaver with Kurante staring. On the same bed was Minseo2000, who looked shocked. The girl found Minseo2000's gun in her hand, and she shot everyone in the room, excluding Kurante. But little have they known about DSZ9, because 1 second before the gun was triggered, he tripped on nothing and fell on his face, and only his arm was hit. That faceplant awakened his deeper psycho self, and he bit Kurante's nose, giving her rabies. Suddenly, Pit-Stain showed up and said, "I HAVE MEDICINE!" However, he did not know who to cure. Kurante took the medicine from Pit-Stain and revived everyone. Suddenly, feeling a weird instinct, DSZ9 backstabbed Minseo2000 and Pit-Stain. DSZ9 then felt a dangerous aura from behind. DSZ9 with a knife, and the girl with a gun, were the only people alive in the room now, and began a duel. Minseo2000, who just happened to barely survive, saw the fierce duel and played dead. DSZ9 walked right past Minseo2000, making him sigh in relief audibly. DSZ9 turned back and saw Pt-Stain quietly walking away, and tried to pull Pit-Stain back, instead throwing him right on Minseo2000, who yelled loudly upon impact. Suddenly, CNW showed up with a cool background music and an army of Cookies and Waffles with the cream. CNW saw the fight before her eyes and put on her blue big headset to play Deemo, playing oblivious. The army of cookies and waffles did the same, but they crunched so much that DSZ9 heard it and turned backwards and started munching on cookies and waffles right in front of the cookie and waffle army. CNW then banned him for being a cereal killer. However, Minseo2000 banned him for something insignificant. Meanwhile, the father was beating more people with a shovel. Suddenly, Eugene Kua walked past and saw what was going on. The father then gave him a scary stare, but Eugene Kua also gave him a scarier stare, while someone else penetrated through the ground below them and took the father's shovel. It was DLight who took the shovel away from him, and another wrestling match begun. Meanwhile, Minseo2000 was going to see a gunsmith to get a machine gun. But the gunsmith was sick too, so Minseo2000 just ordered a machine gun from an internet mall. Meanwhile, CookiesNWaffles was ordering the cookie and waffle army to follow Minseo2000, while she ran back to retrieve her piano pieces. On the other hand, DSZ9 was still battling Kurante, but their battle was interrupted by L who just happened to pass by. Pit-Stain on the other hand, survived the barrage of the attack previously and was watching their epic battle. He slowly crawled and picked up a sword lying around and jumped at L, Kurante and DSZ9, but they dodged his attack, despite that he is now holding the legendry Excalibur and that was when CookiesNWaffles came running back, screaming: "Minseo is getting a machine gun, RUN!" And the five of them were blocked by Raikkonen04, who came out of absolutely nowhere. Despite the danger, didn't run due to their supernatural power that'll help them. only Pit-Stain ran away cowardly. Minseo2000 started running towards them while firing the machine gun, but no one got hurt due to Kurante's Mandora-like creatures offering her a protection, DSZ9's paradoxal transportation abilities, L's...super speed, and the girl's...scary stare. Minseo2000, disappointed at the fact that none of the bullets hit, went back home to buy a better gun. Meanwhile, CookiesNWaffles went looking for Pit-Stain because he had a lot of knowledge in gaint mechs and thought he could make one (lel Gurren Lagann). She found him in a portable potty. Pit-Stain happened to be reading a magazine which was about machine-operated Toilet Bowls that could move all over the world. CookiesNWaffles then asked, "I need you to help me make weapons for the cookie and waffle army." Pit-Stain, replied, "What will you give me in exchange?" "Cookies and waffles" answered CookiesNWaffles. Then Pit-Stain winked and said something, "You sure do know what I desire. Well, it's a deal". Pit-Stain gave CookiesNWaffles the required materials. The materials were 500 tons of Iron, 1000 tons of Carbon and 200 tons of Titanium along with additional 2000 tons of miscellaneous material such as silicon, silver, cesium and gold. "Cookies and waffles, move the metals." The waffle troops took the silver, gold and titanium away and the cookie troops moaned, "Where's all the gold we were supposed to take..." And CookiesNWaffles said "Where did the gold go?" CookiesNWaffles looked around and saw Deemo and the girl touching the gold. CookiesNWaffles smiled and asked her, "Wut? I thought the waffles were taking the gold? How is it here with you? Anyways, good thing both of you are here..." CookiesNWaffles unnaturally shakes the girl's hand, and surprisingly she also helped in loading the gold, but CookiesNWaffles told her to give her little arms a rest. Once all the materails were loaded, Deemo drove the truck with CookiesNWaffles. Pit-Stain eagerly said "Yosh! It's time to build this baby!". With his rusty old hammer, he started building the mech with clinks and clanks echoing through the area. CookiesNWaffles asked "How long will it take?" "A hundred years, maybe? It's big." CookiesNWaffles stood thinking deeply, and decided to get her 'Time-travel Machine'. "Wait!" Pit-Stain shouted, "We could decrease the amount if you find the magical element, Old Gold." Deemo, hearing that, put his hand into his pocket and took out some Old Gold, and suddenly discovered it's a variant filled of Blood Purity. "Perfect!" Pit-Stain swiftly took the element out of his hand and started building again. "It'll take about 6 hours". Meanwhile with Eugene Kua and DLight were still wrestling. The father brought another shovel and dropped it, so the battle continued. On the other hand, the girl went into a black lair and summoned TQ2501 out of it along with Clayton0139, and wrecked the world, turning it into Niflheimr. They found Kurante there... And DSZ9 was still in the position where he got faceplanted. The girl and father were suddenly pictured together. The words "This is the way we were" could be heard. Minseo2000 was also, still lying on the bed. CookiesNWaffles and Pit-Stain were seen nowhere, but pieces of Old Gold in Bloody Purity could be found lying at the Entrance, but it suddenly rained, and everything turned red for everyone. Then they were back in their original situation. Suddenly, everyone was in the room. Even CookiesNWaffles was there, holding a remote controller which controlled movement of the giant mech that Pit-Stain built out of the Old Gold. Everybody was surprised, and, afraid to be aimed, immediately evacuated from the room, except DSZ9. But suddenly, someone came in like a 'wrecking ball'... It was Pit-Stain. Blocking off all the exits, he explained the giant mech to be non-hostile, and cookies came rolling out of the giant mech, but too many cookie came out of it, causing a minor cookie-pocalypse. Minseo2000 ran back into the room to take the machine gun back only to see the cookie-pocalypse. DSZ9 used his new power, the 'Time Travel from Psychoness' and turned back the time to before the cookies rolled out. CookiesNWaffles took out her cookie-antidote and poured it all into the giant mech, but DSZ9 ate one of the cookies which was poisoned by the hazardous chemical. Meanwhile, CookiesNWaffles takes the time to pick up Pit-Stain's medicine and shoved it into DSZ9's mouth with a cookie. Strangely enough, DSZ9 didn't eventually get poisoned. And even strangely, DSZ9 grew bigger. CNW started to think that DSZ9 could be a Mario descent. Instead of getting poisoned after eating something potentially poisonous, he got bigger. But suddenly, he got smaller and returned to normal again. CookiesNWaffles looked astonished. DSZ9 now wielded a legendary katana. CookiesNWaffles confronted DSZ9 with a cookie sword and waffle shield, but L zoomed in and lightly pushed the katana away from DSZ9. As that happened, DSZ9 unsheathed all the blades he had at the moment. But CookiesNWaffles dropped her sword and put away the shield to reveal the remote controller, and with an unnatural grin, presses the button to control the Giant Mech. This was because he stepped on one of the cookies that are sharp. While the mech is preparing the missile, DSZ9 sharpens the knives with an incredible speed. DSZ9 dash-sliced the appendage about to shoot the missile. Suddenly, blinding lights were hindering everyone's vision, but not from the missile cut open. It was from the window. In the middle of endless night, a group of five people was seen strolling outside with a handful of torches. One of them runs towards the room, and before anyone reacted, opened it. That person wore a headset... And things got very, very weird ever since. For example, CookiesNWaffles could not stop screaming because she heard a tune echoing in her ears. She continued to scream until she MMed L2B on Easy, on the tablet. She started to throw the tablet at every Cylien. Somehow, one of the inner voices of DSZ9 decided to cause another paradox to try avert all this mess. Psycho DSZ9 struggles to remain psycho though, but Pit-Stain suddenly showed up with an "anti-'psychoness'" drug and made DSZ9 drink it. DSZ9 suddenly became a normal person, and told everyone: "DO NOT WAKE ME UP, THERES A HUGE SOLAR WIND COMING AND I DO NOT WANT TO GET DISTRUBED. ANYWAYS, ITS JUST A TRIP!" And with that, DSZ9 went into a COMA. Temporarily. It was super effective. However, the side effects included diarrhoea and vomiting. Pit-Stain thought that everything became hectic and out of control, so he took out from his pocket a key and with a click of a button, he summoned the...SUPER GALAXY GURREN LAGANN!!! Pit-Stain called everyone to get inside, including Deemo and the girl. DSZ9, however, was still in COMA, Minseo2000 was still buying new guns and CookiesNWaffles got inside the Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann. Pit-Stain carried DSZ9 inside then went to check up on Minseo2000 to see if he had a change in heart, but Minseo2000 already had a spaceship to ride on! Meanwhile, the father was held hostage by some Warlords of Atlantis holding the forbidden codex. But the crew of DSZ9 (who woke up into the psycho self, bummer), Minseo2000, Pit-Stain, Kurante, CookiesNWaffles and MrGZJcool didn't really care about the father, but the daughter suddenly dug herself out of the grave, and went to cause a massacre, but first she went looking for her knife. She was actually DSZ9 descent. She decided to go into the Cytus world and destroy every song created. However, the songs were all not scattered in Cytus world, but instead all in the spaceship connected to SGGL, named the Composer and Mapper Ship. So, the girl decided to go with Minseo2000, except she back stabbed him/her. The girl then maneuvered the spaceship towards the SGGL and stalked it, until they reached the C&M Spaceship, where a DSZ9 of a different timeline was fighting CookiesNWaffles, Pit-Stain and Minseo2000 from the different timeline because cookies were. Scattered. Everywhere. But "hijack" the girl went, and Minseo2000's spaceship hit the SGGL. Meanwhile, the father was a Bad Maniacs member, still wrestling with the two Cyliens back at the room Meanwhile, Kurante looked at Minseo2000 bleeding on the floor of the ship with a pitiful look. She was lying on the cold hard ground. She lifted herself off the ground with an Evil Force, and kicked Minseo2000 off the ship. Minseo2000 saw Colorful Skies in the air, and then became magically healed. Minseo2000 then got another ship and invited all the cytus wikians to climb abroad. However, Plattie lost his balance nearby the entrance, and fell straight to the edge of the gate. He held on, nevertheless. MrGZJcool, like the 'cool' guy he was, grabbed Plattie 99 and brought him/her to the First Gate. And DSZ9 of our timeline started playing Precipitation. Doc1997 and NoReplyz were the captains of the ship and the ship started to become crowded, so DSZ9 upgraded the ship with his tablet and kicked everyone out and took the ship for himself. Meanwhile, CNW with her cookie gun, shot the ship and the ship fell. DSZ9 fell into another COMA again. DSZ9 tried to escape from the ship, but immediately found himself surrounded by cookie armies. Minseo2000, who lost 2 ships already, was held hostage by the other DSZ9. Meanwhile, the original DSZ9, was waiting on an Iris X Rosabel yuri scene and he lolled, falling into another COMA for laughing too much. X3Atlas used this chance to flee the starting zone, after stealing a blade from DSZ9, a gun from Minseo2000, a cookie from CookiesNWaffles and an "anti-'psychoness'" pill from Pit-Stain. On the other hand, the other wikians, except the 2 DSZ9s that casually encountered themselves, gave Minseo2000 a chance to flee to buy a new ship and guns. Pit-Stain activated a barrier on his ship to remain protected. Minseo2000, feeling a bit evil, laughed and fired Pit-Stain's ship with a brand new ship. Pit-Stain's ship reflected his attack to his ship, and "BOOM!", explodes another of Minseo2000's ships. Pit-Stain had a plan to stop this chaos which invovled teaming up with someone who can fight against the chaos. The first 3 people that came into Pit-Stain's mind was Michael Rosen, Vladmir Putin, and WubWoofWolf. However, he quickly dismissed the thought, as it was getting kind of unlikely. So, instead...he chose the 2 DSZ9, that at the time were… (To be continued, endless) Poly CNW, Polygon of Cookies and Waffles (talk) 08:15, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts